Pesadillas
by Jauca97
Summary: Sea cual sea la razón por la que lloraba, ya sea por miedo o por tristeza, quería hacerle saber a su torpe manera que no estaba sola. Que sea como sea su extraña y disfuncional "relación", lo tenía a él. *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí así como las demás. Si la veo posteada en algún otro lugar que no sea por mí sin ningún consentimiento de mi parte y sin ningún crédito correspondiente, ay nanita. Me acaba de pasar, así como a otras escritoras, y créanme que no le fue bonito a esa persona. Así que ya están advertidos._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Riesgo de diabetes y vomitar arcoíris. Mientras hacia este fic a mi musa se le cayeron como dos kilos de azúcar en él. Sorry C:_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Pucca despertó bruscamente en mitad de la noche, respirando agitada. Gotitas de sudor bañaban su frente, y de sus ojos abiertos como platos se resbalan un par de lágrimas traicioneras.

¡Que pesadilla tan horrible habia tenido!

" _Solo fue un sueño. No fue real, él está bien"_ se repitió mentalmente, llevándose una mano a su pecho tratando de controlar su acelerado corazón.

No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla acerca de Garu, y muy probablemente no sería la última. Lo cual era obvio, pues se preocupaba por su ninja. Y el temor de que algo le pasara en alguna de sus misiones y que ella por alguna razón no estuviera ahí para protegerlo la acosaba de vez en cuando durante sus sueños.

Sin embargo, en esa ocasión su pesadilla habia sido demasiado vivida. Se habia sentido demasiado… _real._

Cerró los ojos apretándolos fuertemente, sacudiendo su cabeza en un intento desesperado por deshacerse del terrible recuerdo falso que su mente habia creado; producto de sus más profundos miedos.

Sería imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño después de eso. Volteo hacia su ventana abierta, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche entrar y acariciar gentilmente su rostro.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Garu estaba realmente bien. Tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Miro el reloj de su mesita que marcaba las 2:30 de la mañana. Faltaba una eternidad para que amaneciera, y ella no podría esperar tanto. No estaría tranquila hasta cerciorarse de que su ninja estaba sano y salvo en su hogar.

Dejándose llevar por su paranoia, se levantó de la cama y se acercó hacia su ventana. No podía salir por la puerta pues probablemente sus tíos se darían cuenta y de ninguna manera la dejarían visitarlo tan noche. No iba a correr ese riesgo. Y si Garu podía saltar por la ventana sin problemas, por supuesto que ella también.

De un salto llego al suelo, cayendo de pie tan silenciosa y grácil como un gato. A pesar de su sentimiento de desasosiego sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma. Y así, en pijama, despeinada y sin zapatos comenzó a correr por la solitaria aldea hacia el bosque de bambú.

.

.

No fue difícil entrar a la casa de Garu.

Después de años escabulléndose en esta Pucca ya conocía todas las trampas habidas y por haber, así que fue bastante fácil para ella evitarlas.

Sin entretenerse se dirigió directamente hacia la habitación del ninja, donde para su enorme tranquilidad él se encontraba ahí, durmiendo plácidamente como una roca en su futon y ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. A un par de metros Mío también estaba perdido en el mundo de los sueños al igual que su amo.

Pucca dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, sacando todo el aire que habia estado conteniendo hasta ese momento así como sus mortificaciones.

Garu estaba bien. Él estaba a salvo.

Tentando a la suerte se acercó un poco más al futon donde su ninja descansaba, sentándose sobre sus rodillas para admirarlo mientras dormía.

Gracias a sus sensibles sentidos gatunos, Mio se despertó de repente abriendo sus grandes y profundos ojos amarillos observando asustado a la chica delante suyo. Al notarlo Pucca puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Sabiendo que la chica no era realmente una amenaza peligrosa que atentara contra la vida de su amo Mio decidió obedecerle, limitándose a observar atento cada acción y movimiento de parte de ella.

Tras asegurarse de que el felino no haría ruido alguno Pucca le sonrió relajándose de inmediato, dirigiendo otra vez su mirada al hombre de sus sueños. Tentativamente estiro su mano hacia el rostro de él, trazando en el aire sus masculinas facciones mientras suspiraba enamorada. Se miraba tan pacifico durmiendo. Tan perfecto, tan vulnerable…

 _Vulnerable…_

Ante ese pensamiento las imágenes de su pesadilla volvieron a asaltar la mente de Pucca, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo en un intento por alejar y olvidar tan horrible sueño.

Lentamente y sin previo aviso, Garu abrió los ojos perezosamente.

Al toparse con el rostro de Pucca a unos centímetros de él, el sueño y la pesadez lo abandonaron por completo. De golpe se enderezo asustado, y comenzó a retroceder arrastrándose por el piso intentando alejarse lo más posible de la chica hasta que su espalda choco con la pared.

Ambos se miraron asustados y sorprendidos. Garu por la inesperada e indeseada visita nocturna de la chica, y Pucca porque no esperaba que el chico se despertara notando su presencia. Pero al verlo despierto y observándola asustado e incluso algo molesto, con esos ojos que tanto amaba abiertos como si hubiera visto un mismísimo fantasma, el sentimiento de hace unos momentos le gano. Pucca comenzó a sollozar, y acto seguido se lanzó hacia a Garu para abrazarlo, aferrándose con fuerza a él y llorando sobre su pecho.

Garu ya habia formulado en su mente la silenciosa reclamación para la chica. ¡¿Es que ni en sus sueños podía dejarlo tranquilo?! Sin embargo, todo eso se fue al traste en cuanto Pucca empezó a llorar lanzándosele encima. Se quedó petrificado en su lugar pegado en la pared con cara de espanto y con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Por qué de repente Pucca comenzó a llorar de forma tan… _desgarradora?_

Desesperado miro a Mío de forma cuestionante, como si su gato pudiera explicarle lo que pasaba y decirle como debía de proceder sacándolo de tal predicamento. El felino simplemente le sostuvo la mirada parpadeando un par de veces, para después ignorarlo y comenzar a lamer desinteresadamente su pelaje.

Ante esa acción Garu le frunció el ceño. _"Pero que compañero tan mas útil"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Su indignación fue distraída por otro sollozo proveniente de la chica aferrada a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

En otras circunstancias, él se la sacudiría o haría lo que fuera por quitársela de encima. Pero Pucca de verdad se miraba bastante desconsolada, frágil y hasta indefensa en esa ocasión. No lo abrazaba porque quería atosigarlo, lo abrazaba porque necesitaba consuelo. No tenía idea de que le habia pasado para llorar así, pero seguramente debió de haber sido algo realmente malo, pues podía incluso sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente.

Garu trago duro.

Dudoso y sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Pucca y la otra en su espalda, lo que causo que la chica llorara con más ganas. Asustado creyendo que habia hecho algo mal las quito más rápidamente que si hubiera tocado brasas calientes. Sin embargo, Pucca negó con la cabeza y sin separarse de él tomo sus manos y las volvió a colocar donde las habia puesto anteriormente.

Poco a poco Garu comenzó a darle suaves golpecitos en la cabeza con su mano y con la otra le tallaba incómodamente la espalda. Al menos así es como habia visto que la gente consolaba a los que lloraban, y solamente repetía mecánicamente el procedimiento con su mente hecha un lio. Él no era de tener contacto físico con nadie, ni menos de una forma tan íntima. Pero sentía feo verla en ese estado y quería hacerla sentir mejor de algún modo. Sea cual sea la razón por la que lloraba, ya sea por miedo o por tristeza, quería hacerle saber a su torpe manera que no estaba sola. Que sea como sea su extraña y disfuncional _"relación",_ lo tenía a él.

.

Conforme pasaron los minutos, Garu comenzó a relajarse. Incluso inconscientemente dejo recargar su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Pucca para mejor comodidad, pues el cansancio ya habia comenzado a regresar a él. Su mano todavía sobaba la espalda de la chica, quien poco a poco habia tranquilizado su llanto.

Los ojos de Garu se cerraban contra su voluntad sintiéndose sumamente pesados, ya que después de todo aún era de noche. Miro el reloj sobre la pared, donde marcaba las 3:30 de la mañana. Hizo una pequeña mueca. ¡Necesitaba dormir!

De pronto escucho a Pucca suspirar, y cayó en cuenta de que ya no estaba llorando. Se separó un poco de ella para echarle un vistazo, y descubrió que se habia quedado dormida.

Garu frunció el ceño. ¡Pero que injusticia!

Primero llegaba a altas horas de la noche perturbando su descanso, luego le sacaba tremendo susto al encontrársela a lado de su tendido, después lo ponía en un aprieto echándose sobre él y por ultimo rompía en llanto sin darle ni siquiera una explicación y preocupándolo de sobremanera. Y ahora, ¡la señorita se habia quedado tranquilamente dormida como si nada!

En pleno berrinche mental, el ninja se dio cuenta de que aún seguía acariciando el largo cabello de la chica. Sonrojándose como acostumbraba detuvo su mano pasándola frustrado por su propio cabello, despeinándose un poco. Miro a Pucca, quien tenía una expresión de paz y felicidad en su rostro dormida sobre él. No parecería que hace unos momentos lloraba con ímpetu de no ser por las marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Garu bufo ligeramente.

Esa chica era un problema. Pero después de todo, _ella era su problema._

.

.

Pucca abrió los ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana y posarse de lleno en su cara. Gimió quejándose, y se dio la vuelta.

" _Tan solo cinco minutos más"._

En eso escucho un maullido cerca de su cabeza. Probablemente era Yani exigiendo su desayuno.

Suspiro, abriendo un ojo y esperando encontrarse con los ojos femeninamente negros y el pelaje rosado de su gatita. Pero en lugar de eso, se topó con un par de ojos amarillos igualmente conocidos que la miraban con infinita curiosidad.

" _¿Mio?"_

Pucca abrió los ojos como platos y se enderezo, percatándose entonces de que su cama no se sentía tan sólida. Ese definitivamente no era su cuarto.

Mio volvió a maullar demandando su atención. Ella lo miro de forma cuestionante, como si el gato pudiera aclararle la situación y recordarle lo que habia pasado anoche, pues su mente se sentía abotagada. Pero Mio solamente comenzó a lamer su pelaje, olvidándose completamente de la chica sin inmutarse si quiera.

Miro hacia todos lados confundida. ¿Por qué estaba en la casa de Garu? ¿Y dónde estaba Garu?

De repente el olor a desayuno llego hasta su nariz provocando gruñidos en su estómago. Un poco desorientada hizo a un lado la sabana que la cubría y se levantó siguiendo el rastro del olor proveniente de la cocina. Conforme se fue acercando, el delicioso olor a comida se fue convirtiendo en olor a quemado. Pucca comenzó a toser, agitando su mano frente a ella en un intento por despejar el humo que poco a poco se abría paso por la casa.

Cuando llego hasta su destino, se encontró a Garu frente a la estufa frunciéndole el ceño al sartén que desprendía el humo y el olor a algo achicharrado. Se quedó unos segundos en la entrada de la cocina mirando sorprendida la escena, hasta que un gruñido de él la saco de su shock inicial. Rápidamente se acercó y apago la estufa, que estaba en su máxima potencia.

Garu se sobresaltó por la intervención de la chica. Habia estado tan concentrado peleando con el huevo y el tocino que no la escucho ni la sintió acercarse.

Ambos contemplaron el intento de desayuno medio quemado en el sartén. Precisamente era por esa razón que Garu solo comía cereal en las mañanas, pero imagino que Pucca estaría acostumbrada a algo más elaborado al vivir con tres chefs profesionales. Pero como siempre, las cosas no le salieron como el quería que salieran.

Pucca soltó una risita, divertida ante el hecho de que su ninja no pudiera cocinarse un triste huevo. Ante la pequeña burla Garu se sonrojo abochornado de la vergüenza, mientras ofendido se cruzaba de brazos y giraba su rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

De pronto, Pucca detuvo su risa de golpe recordando todos los sucesos de anoche. Como ella habia estado tan alterada por esa estúpida y horrible pesadilla que se sintió demasiado real, y que en su histeria habia ido hasta ahí en medio de la noche para asegurarse de que Garu estuviera bien y a salvo. Después él se despertó y ella comenzó a llorar… y… y después…

Garu observaba como Pucca tenía la mirada perdida, envuelta en sus propios pensamientos. Esa no era una actitud normal en ella. Primero ayer lloraba como magdalena, ¿y ahora eso?

Pucca volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Garu en su hombro, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. El ninja la miraba con genuina preocupación pintada en su rostro, frunciendo ligeramente las cejas y ladeando un poco su cabeza. Sintió como se le derretía el corazón ante ese simple gesto, ¡era una tonta! Preocupando a su querido Garu de esa manera solo por un tonto sueño. Sonriéndole enormemente se le tiro al cuello abrazándolo y soltando una risita alegre, olvidando por completo la pesadilla de la noche anterior.

Garu volvió a quedarse como piedra ante el repentino cambio de ánimo en la chica, pero se sintió aliviado de ver que volvía a su modo habitual. Rompiendo con el efusivo abrazo, saco dos platos de su pequeña alacena para servir el desayuno.

.

.

Los dos estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

Garu contemplaba su creación culinaria con una mueca. El tocino estaba casi negro por lo quemado, y el huevo… ¡ni siquiera parecía huevo! Era todo un desastre, ¡y el que habia querido hacer un simple desayuno para animarla!

" _El peor novio de todos"_ pensó él.

A pesar de eso escucho el masticar de su acompañante, lo que lo hizo levantar la mirada de golpe. Pucca comía animadamente del desayuno hecho por él aunque este no se veía nada apetecible, y Garu podía asegurar metiendo sus manos al fuego de que tampoco lo estaba.

Aun así, Pucca era la chica más feliz del mundo comiéndolo, motivada y enternecida por el lindo gesto de su chico.

" _El mejor novio de todos"_ pensó ella _._

Garu no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Le alegraba verla así, sonriendo y riéndose por cualquier cosa. Olvidando lo que sea que la hizo sentirse como anoche.

Se entretuvo mirándola degustar su asqueroso desayuno, mientras mentalmente hacia memoria de la medicina para el estómago que sabía tenía guardada por ahí y que muy probablemente ella necesitaría después de eso.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Les dije que iba a tener azúcar :3_

 _Haha ya pues, esta historia la tenía desde hace muuuuucho pero no la habia subido porque, no se xD Hay una historia parecida de Gaby Whitlock, solo que en esa Garu es el que tiene una pesadilla. Esta historia ya existía en mis notas para cuando ella subió la suya, no creas que me agarre de tu historia para hacer la mía querida Gaby si lees esto xd_

 _Y bueno, probablemente se preguntan qué onda con el Disclaimer, y pues si efectivamente Gaby, otras escritoras y yo fuimos víctimas de plagio por un usuario en Wattpad. Lo descubrimos esta semana que paso y tomamos medidas. Ya nos encargamos del asunto y el usuario ya no existe. Pero se llevó su buena quemada, y seguro que es algo que no olvidara. O al menos eso espero. Plagiar es malo, mis niños._

 _Pero bueno! Ya todo se solucionó, yay! También gracias a los que se dieron cuenta y nos apoyaron, se aprecia mucho de corazón de veras :')_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esta historia con tanta empalagosidad xd_

 _Es feo cuando tienes ese tipo de pesadillas, más porque el cerebro no distingue entre la realidad y fantasía y todo se siente bastante real. Llámenla exagerada, pero pasa._

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el internet de mi casa, la carne en mi hamburguesa, la leche en mi cereal, el canon de mi Garucca :3 ¿a veda?_

 _Hora de contestar reviews! De_ _ **Calidez Malvada:**_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Muchaas gracias *u* me alegra que te haya gustado! A mí también me encanta esta parejita malvada hehe, viva el Tobief! Saludos y besos!_

 _ **Shiego627:**_ _Haha thanks! Yeah I love this couple so much :3 They are so kawaii haha, thanks for the review honey!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hola! Aww muchas gracias querida, significa mucho *u* me alegra que leas y te gusten mis historias, que bueno que la disfrutaste :'D hehe y siii, este ship ya necesitaba un fic donde no hubiera sufrimiento o angustia de por medio -.- Gracias por el review, lo aprecio mucho! Saludos y besos para ti n_n_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Mi querida cómplice de justicia x) haha me alegra que te haya gustado y que haya quedado IC, fue algo nuevo trabajar con estos dos heh. Gracias por leer y por el review, besos! *u*_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _Hehehe, me alegra que te haya gustado querida! Me emociona que pienses que haya sido como un episodio, porque como mencione fue salirme de mi zona de confort y meterme en la cabeza de otros personajes, más que nada en una relación que si bien nos la mostraron en la serie no se exploró demasiado. Y pues concuerdo contigo, Tobe necesita a alguien que lo quiera y lo prefiera a él, y quien mejor que Chief para ese papel. Hehe yo siempre me quede con la idea de que una vez que esa boda se realizó Tobe ya no se pudo deshacer de ella nunca jamas, y poco a poco él también fue cayendo. Y los ninjas pueees esos no podían faltar haha, me encantan! Ellos los shipean también xd_

 _Y sobre_ _ **Quizas, algún dia,**_ _Garu sí que tenía una razón de peso para perseguir a Pucca x) yo que daría por tener esa foto de Garu de bebe en mi poder, ambas fotos. Pucca suertuda que se quedó con una al menos. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la acción de Pucca como la de Garu así como lo de Lord Peña con sus frases célebres inmortales :p_

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Seguiré escribiendo siempre y cuando mis circunstancias me lo permitan y la inspiración fluya :') Besos querida!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Baia baia :v hehe muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, este ship es hermoso y necesita amors. Habrá mas de Tobe y Chief, no tanto como de Pucca y Garu pero de que habrá, habrá ;) Los ninjas son tremendos, ellos serían yo con mis ships x'D Besos querida, saludos! Gracias por el review!_

 _Los que me hayan dejado en_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _los contestare en el próximo shot de esa historia n_n_

 _Cuídense , ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
